League of Lesbians
by Sinisterhug
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the women of the League, and the romantic entanglements they find themselves in. All f/f, and mostly crack ships (though aren't they all?).
1. Eclipse

**A/N: Well, I've decided start writing a bunch of one-shots for League of Legends, but I didn't want to flood the section or have them all scattered about, so I'm putting them all into one story. These are going to vary wildly in levels of seriousness, romance, and style. To give you an idea, I'm starting with what is probably the most serious, followed by what is absolutely the least. So, here is where we start, with the classic f/f pairing:**

Eclipse

Most people were aware that the Solari are not known for subtlety. In fact, anyone within visible distance of their temple would have to be blind not to notice the imposing golden peak they had built onto Mount Targon. The open air abbey simply dominated the top of the mountain and was visible from miles around. It's open golden-bricked walls spiraled wildly, winding up the mountain around convoluted sets of stairs and pathways. Tall maroon tapestries, embossed with golden threads, jutted out over the walls, buffeting in the warm winds. Few knew why, but the Mount was blessed with warm, sunny weather year round; it was evidently a perk of worshipping the sun.

Deep within the winding labyrinth, a lone figure was kneeling before a golden altar. She was dressed in bright golden robes, delicate in stitching and beautifully designed and cut, flowing elegantly as she stood up and raised her hands to the sky. Her hood dropped back, releasing locks of long red hair. The hymnal chanting that always resonated through the abbey during the day made a good backdrop for her prayers.

"You summoned me, Radiant Dawn?" a youthful yet slightly deep voice asked from behind her.

Leona dropped her hands, quietly whispering the last words of her prayer before turning and regarding the new arrival. Her hood completely shadowed her face, but Leona new precisely who it was. "Yes, I needed assistance in my training. We shall spar in my private garden."

After a moment of hesitation, the initiate gave a light nod. "Very well."

The Chosen of the Sun quickly left the small, empty chapel, assuming the other girl was following behind her. The two wound their way through the temple. Leona gave a respectful nod to elders as they passed, and received deep bows from everyone else. Somehow it still felt odd to her, when adults and priests would show so much respect for a teenager.

Following a memorized but confusing route, the two eventually found their way through the abbey, approaching the peak. The final hall was draped in a wall of golden silks, obscuring what lay on the other side to all but the Chosen of the Sun and any guests she may invite.

They slid through them, arriving at a wide, round, and open garden. The walls were low, but the placement still protected it from any prying eyes. The sun shone brightly, as it always did in this sacred place. This was the place where the sun shone brighter and longer than anywhere else in all of Runeterra.

There was a small clearing of golden grass in the center, surrounded by a ring of well kept sunflowers. On the far wall was a large golden monument, on which sat the relic armor of the chosen one. To the side was a path to her private quarters.

Leona moved quietly to the center of the glade, taking a deep stretch and basking in the warm light and the scent of the garden around her. When she turned, she found the robed girl approaching her from behind, her face still shadowed by her hood.

"Are we to fight unarmed?"

With a chuckle, the Radiant down quietly pulled down the hood, revealing pale skin and a pair of icy blue eyes. The other girl's snow white hair was pulled back through the thin headdress of an Iron Solari initiate.

"I didn't really plan on fighting. I see you've earned your first piece of armor, Diana. The trial went well?"

"Very," the other girl answered, a proud smile on her face.

"Such a shame," Leona chimed back, shaking her head a little.

The pale-skinned girl quietly tilted her head and gave the redhead an odd look. "How so? It is an honor to finally–,"

"I think you looked much prettier with your hair down," Leona interrupted with a smile.

Diana released a slight chuckle, her teenage hormones drawing a slight flush to her milky skin. "Well sorry, but I have to wear this from now on."

"I guess it's irrelevant anyway, the way you always hide beneath your cloak. Keep it up and the elders will punish you again."

"Sometimes it's just– too bright here," the girl retorted, glancing away quietly.

"You definitely shouldn't let them hear that."

Diana gave her a slight smirk in response. She took a few steps closer to the Radiant Down and pressed her body into the other girl's, hands snaking around behind her neck. "I think there are far worse things they could punish me for."

"Yes, you're probably right," Leona responded, using a free hand to gently tilt the white-haired girls head up as she leaned in and kissed her. Her other arm slid around Diana's waist, pulling her in tighter.

Pulling back and taking a few deep breaths, Diana nodded before resting her head into the crook of Leona's neck. "Honestly, you can't keep summoning me with such flimsy excuses. You might actually get me executed," she commented jokingly.

Leona let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Oh come on, it was a joke," the girl tried to explain, pulling back a little further. She let her own sigh when her girlfriend's face kept it's worried expression. After a few moments, she bit her lip and pulled away completely, reaching a hand into her robe. "Cheer up, I have something for you."

Diana pulled out a little silver locket. She quickly showed Leona the inside, which had their names engraved around a little pink heart. Without saying a word, she snapped it shut.

"I know you have your doubts," the white-haired girl said quietly as she reached around Leona and worked the clasp of the necklace. "But I love you. Now, you have my heart, and _I _decide when I take it back," she explained.

Leona leaned forward and kissed Diana deeply, using both of her hands to cup the other girl's cheeks. "Thank you. You may not be very funny," she commented, pulling away with a slight chuckle, "but you can be very romantic sometimes.

Diana gave her a quiet nod, hesitating a moment before pulling her lips into a slight smirk. "Hey, I heard a rumor that the chosen has a four poster bed with a view of the sky."

The sudden comment brought a gentle flush to Leona's cheeks. "That's true."

"I'd love to see it."

Leona was a little shocked as she gave a slight nod. "Very well, this way." She led the other girl by the hand to her quarters.

"You know, I've already finished all my duties for today," Diana commented, not so innocently.

"That's good," Leona answered as calmly as she could manage.

* * *

With a frustrated growl, Leona wearily opened her eyes to the darkness of night. Under her breath she cursed the timing of her awakening. The only light filtering into her room was that of the stars and moon through the large bay windows. She quietly raised a hand up to the tapestry of the sun that hung over her bed before peeling herself from her covers and sitting on the edge.

She tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes before casting a quiet glance over to her door. Dreams of her former happiness still occasionally haunted her, and the Radiant Dawn was well aware that she wouldn't find sleep again that night. Her hand subconsciously found its way to the small, unassuming locket that still hung around her neck from all those years ago. As restlessness began to overwhelm her, she stood.

She examined the state of her golden pajamas, ensuring she was well covered before heading out the door for a long walk. They weren't the wide open halls of Mount Targon, but the Institute of War still had a gentle, magical glow even at night. Leona found herself remembering the way Diana disliked the bright light of the day, but loved having the stars overhead at night. '_Perhaps I should have known_,' she thought to herself as she continued to walk.

Leona found herself walking onto one of the expansive, wide balconies that dotted the walls of the Institute. There were intricately carved stone railings and high trellises against the walls with flowering vines snaking through. She glanced out at the wide, full moon that was sitting high in the night sky. The moon that Diana betrayed the Solari for– betrayed her for._'__Stupid bitch, stealing my lover.__' _Leona stared up, perhaps with a bit of jealousy, at the moon as it slowly passed out of sight behind the building at her back. It was a long while before she decided to try and sleep again. But as she started to turn and head back, something cold pressed against her neck.

"Should the Chosen of the Sun really be stargazing?"

Her teeth grit firmly at the deep, familiar voice. "Diana. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I'm stargazing, but that is sort of my thing. Why are you out so late?"

"Hmm. Good dream," Leona responded with a slight smile.

"Don't you mean bad dream?" the heretic questioned. Leona could tell from just the tone of her voice that the other woman had an eyebrow raised.

"No," she answered simply, relaxing a little.

"Shouldn't you be more afraid?"

"Of a wooden sword?" Leona questioned, pushing the training weapon away. "Don't be silly. Besides, you wouldn't hurt me off the fields."

"What makes you say that?" Diana asked, her tone growing a little aggravated.

"You know why," the Radiant dawn responded, wheeling around suddenly.

The pale woman's eyes glowed with a gentle silver light, accentuated in the dark of night and matching the well with the white tank-top and silver pants she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back, as it had simply picked up that grain over years as Iron Solari. Leona sighed, missing the woman's formerly pretty blue eyes and the contented, loving smiles she used to receive instead of the cold, hard glare she was getting now.

"I don't. I would hurt you if I was allowed. I want to hurt you more than anything."

"We both know that isn't true."

Snapping, Diana tossed aside the wooden sword before throwing a sharp jab aimed at Leona's jaw. It was quickly blocked, and the Radiant Dawn decided it would be best to try and defend herself. The two found themselves circling each other, mirrored in stance and occasionally throwing out a punch or kick.

After trading a few blows, Diana released a feral, deep growl as she charged forward and tackled the other woman. They spilled onto the ground, and Diana ended up straddling her. A bare hand quickly found its way to Leona's neck, applying pressure but not cutting off her breath. "I could just choke the life out of you now."

With a quick glance up, Leona took a deep gulp. The familiarity of this situation, though with slightly different context, wasn't helping with her earlier feelings of frustration.

But that thought brought what seemed like a good idea. With a smirk, Leona brought a hand up, brushing past the woman's hip and sliding up, where it applied a bit of pressure to a well known weak spot on the small of Diana's back. The heretic couldn't keep her body from bucking a little at the sudden caress, giving Leona just enough space to shove her off. Rising forcefully, the Radiant Dawn pushed forward, pinning Diana against nearest wall.

"Still as sensitive as ever," Leona whispered with a smile.

"Two can play at the game," Diana growled, suddenly leaning forward and giving a firm nibble onto Leona's earlobe.

She couldn't hold back a light whimper and moan that formed in the back of her throat as Diana continued to toy with her. After a moment, Diana roughly shoved her away. The unexpected motion sent Leona to the ground, where she froze, her head down and her face shadowed by the night. The heretic raised her fists, ready to continue the fight, but Leona made no effort to stand.

"Diana?"

"What?" she growled, slightly confused.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Leona finally raised her head. Diana could see that her dark, golden eyes were misty and wide, tears just on the verge of forming. "Everything."

The white-haired woman had to glance away; she couldn't look her former lover the eyes while she was like that. With a sigh, she began to speak. "You're the Chosen of the Sun."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were the chosen one– our messiah, perfect in everyone's eyes. What was I? Just some underachieving initiate, barely passable as a Solari. I was a failure!"

Leona looked taken aback. "But I love you anyway."

Ignoring the tense of Leona's words, Diana continued. "Anyway? That's what I hated. You were settling. I never felt good enough for you! I just wanted to be good enough."

The Radiant Dawn's mouth hung open in shock.

"I loved you, I wanted to feel like I deserved to stand beside you. I could never achieve that in the Solari. I tried so hard to find a way, and then I discovered the Lunari. I worked hard and searched, because I could be the Chosen of the Moon. I could earn that place by your side, and I succeeded."

"Diana…"

"… and what did they do when I returned? When I told them I had found power, a new ally for the sun? They wanted to have me executed! All my reaching to be by your side, and I never realized the sun and moon were so far apart. I'm finally your equal and now I find that the sun and moon can never be together."

Leona shook her head violently. "We can still–,"

"We can never go back to the way things were. What did you do when you found out what happened?"

With a moment of hesitation, Leona shook her head again.

"Say it!" Diana commanded, her voice laced with fury.

"I hunted you down."

"That's right. You didn't come to ask why– you didn't come to me for an explanation back then. You came to execute me for heresy. Me! The woman that you were supposed to love! The woman that had loved you for years!"

"You murdered them," Leona started to weakly explain.

"Because they would have murdered me. You can call it an execution if it makes you feel better, but it would have been murder." Diana marched right up beside Leona, who had dropped her head in shame and was wholeheartedly weeping. "I'm sorry, but we can never go back."

Leona finally glanced up, finding that the sun was beginning to rise, but was eclipsed by Diana. The heretic crouched down, reaching out a hand and tracing along Leona's collar bone, before tugging at the silver chain around her neck. The small silver locket slid out from Leona's nightshirt. Diana stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm taking this back," she said quietly, reaching around and undoing the clasp. She stood and started to walk away. "Goodbye Leona. You won't see me for awhile. I need to research this moonstone Nami keeps bothering me about. It turns out that when your infallible elders decided that the Lunari didn't deserve to exist, they may have doomed her people to extinction."

Leona looked up with guilty eyes. "Can I help in any way?"

"No Solari will ever enter a Lunari temple again," the heretic stated with venom. She couldn't help but give an angry glare when Leona let out a genuine laugh.

"Sorry, I know it's serious. But I thought it was a joke. A double entendre."

Diana thought for a moment, then blushed heavily. "Oh shut up!"

With a nod and a resigned smile, Leona just stared at the back of the woman she still loved as she walked away. "Goodbye," she said solemnly, so quietly she was certain she was the only one who could hear it.

**A/N: So there you have it, perhaps a bit sad, but I do have one-shots in mind with other pairings for these two– and no, it isn't Nami with Diana. As much connection as the two have, I don't know how that would work from an anatomic standpoint.**


	2. Thaw

**A/N: Who do you ship an ancient Ice Witch with? How about an ancient Fae Sorceress. Definitely crack and mostly just friendship, but I thought it'd be fun nonetheless. Oh, and if you haven't seen the joke fanart about what's under Liss's helmet, you need to check em out!**

Thawing A Frozen Heart  


Lissandra hated long, intricate plans. Well, she loved them; she had so many, tied in such a delicate, interconnected web that a human could never have maintained them. Her goals were well in reach, given enough time. There were no errors, nothing unaccounted for. There was nothing that could possibly derail them. She even had contingencies in cases where the creatures of the void became a problem.

The Watchers would return.

But there was a little problem with long, intricate plans. With enough thought, their execution was fairly simple, but very, very spread out. This left the Ice Witch with more free time than she honestly knew what to do with. Living for centuries, and knowing you would live for centuries more, gave the woman endless patience, but even that was of little comfort as she found herself with nothing to do.

So the Ice Witch settled for standing on the balcony of her magically chilled room, laden with icicles despite the warm, summery weather. Many thought it was odd that she requested a south-facing room, looking out towards the mountains and through the pass that lead to the Shurima Desert and Kumungu Jungle. But those lands, warm and tropic, would eventually be as frozen and desolate as the Freljord; the constant reminder pleased her.

Yet, there was nothing to do, and staring at a mountain was not very exciting. Lissandra decided to try and think of a new plan. At least some little side plot that would provide a little amusement. She didn't like to admit it, nor embrace it, but the blood of a trickster ran though her veins. Perhaps she could cause one of the other Freiljordian rulers some distress, or cause some fights around the League. It certainly couldn't be that hard, considering how volatile some of the relationships were.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when she heard an odd nibbling noise, oddly close by. The Ice Witch quickly wheeled around, but found nothing. She realized that the noise turned with her.

"Yuck, blue," called a sudden, slightly high-pitched voice as the nibbling stopped.

Suddenly, Lissandra felt a weight resting atop her head. Checking her reflection in the black ice that covered her walls, she found the source of the sudden annoyance. A little purple-skinned yordle in gaudy, vibrant clothes was hanging onto her by the flanges of her helmet. She immediately realized it was the eccentric Fae Sorceress, Lulu.

"Get off of me immediately," Lissandra firmly commanded, "and how did you get into my quarters?"

"Hey! What does this do!" Lulu asked, completely ignoring the Ice Witch.

It took a moment for woman to realize what Lulu was talking about. The sorceress had leaned back slightly, and was clearly staring at the clasp that held her large helmet into place; a helmet she absolutely didn't want removed. But before she could react, the little miscreant popped the clasp and tugged it off.

"Give me that back you little–,"

"You're going to have to catch me first, Fluffy!" Lulu called out before darting quickly out of the room.

Lissandra moved to chase, but quickly halted herself. There was no way she could leave without the guise of her mask. She quickly realized that she had to mask her identity in some way. The Ice Witch decided the best way to do so was to embrace the lack of armor, so no one would recognize her. Her magics quickly split the black ice shell that normally encased her, and she stepped down from the high platform that levitated her across the battlefield.

As Lissandra went to throw on some clothes to protect her modesty, she took a brief pause to examine her true form in the mirror. She put on quite a show most of the time, her ice armor creating a dark, imposing image on the battlefield. The rest of the time, she used illusion magics to become the human leader of the Frostguard.

In truth, her body was smaller and more lithe. Her powdery blue skin looked delicate, especially when she wrapped it in the loose, white dress that her tribe had always worn. Though she had little pride in it, Lissandra was actually the last of the Ice Nymphs, who used to frolic in the northern forests of the Freljord. They were whimsical pranksters, at least before Lissandra betrayed them in her quest for power.

What concerned her the most was the exposed pair of large, fluffy white ears that poked out from her head. They were usually encased in the elongated points of her helmet. She was fairly certain everyone was curious of the reason for its shape, and she would certainly never tell them. They were fairly delicate and sensitive, and she didn't like folding or leaving any pressure on them.

She felt so odd to be out of her imposing armor and once again looking like she should be prancing around the snow-covered forests. It felt uncomfortable to look into her own large, cute blue eyes. But she had something very important that she had to do now.

The Ice Witch darted out into the hallway; reaching out with her powerful magics, she quickly located and began to chase after the magical trail of the Fae Sorceress. Lissandra knew that her body was thin and light; ice nymphs were well adapted to moving atop the snow very quickly, lest they fall prey to wolves and other fearsome creatures that shared their home. Yordles, on the other hand, had stumpy little legs, and unless very well trained like that silly scout or the ninja, had trouble running. They certainly had no chance without the balancing magics that coated the Fields of Justice.

It was no surprise to her when she finally caught sight of the little troublemaker as she rounded a corner. "Give that back!"

Lulu came to a dead halt at the other end of the hall. When she stuck her tongue out, Lissandra released a light growl. "You'll never catch me like that! Zippy!" she called out, lifting her staff into the air. A surge of magic suddenly flooded out, and Lulu quickly darted away, levitating slightly in the air and moving at incredible speed.

"Oh, you are not getting away!" she shouted back with a slight smile, letting her usually suppressed nature take over a little. The Ice Witch quickly picked up her pace, continuing her long chase.

She pursued Lulu through what felt like the entirety of the Institute. She was thankful for her decision to disguise herself, though at a certain point it felt unnecessary. She passed many other champions, but none seemed to spare a second glance to the blue nimble nymph chasing after the little eccentric sorceress. Lissandra was fairly new, but evidently everyone else was accustomed to the yordle's antics.

Eventually they entered a recognizable wing of the building. She halted her running, and with a wide smile, she lifted a hand and let an icy claw puncture through the wall. There was only one path through, and after she let herself flow through the magical ice, she materialized on the other side, right in position to tackle the miscreant.

Lulu was so light and she was moving so quick that the two tumbled out onto a balcony. The little crazy sorceress was giggling loudly the whole time. Lissandra lifted Lulu off the ground easily by gripping beneath her arms. She felt a little silly to have such a triumphant smile for catching the little prankster. Her other plots involved world domination, but _this_ made her feel satisfied.

At least until her helmet vanished into a cloud of purple dust with a little poof. "What did you just do?"

Lulu giggled a little. "Put it back in your room. Now come on Fluffy, it's your turn!"

"My turn for what?" Lissandra asked, ignoring the nickname and tilting her head a little. She was relieved her secret was safe for now, though perhaps she should do something to keep Lulu quiet.

"You caught me! Now I have to chase you! Haven't you ever played tag before?" the yordle quickly explained, rolling her eyes.

Actually Lissandra had; it was a fairly popular game amongst her tribe. Despite this, she shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to do that. I will not indulge your childish games."

"Childish! Psh. I'm your elder, and you should always obey your elders. That's what I tell everyone else when they don't want to play," the Fae Sorceress explained, wiggling a finger for emphasis. It looked a little ridiculous considering the way she was being held up in the air.

Lissandra looked at the sorceress like she was crazy. "There is no way you're older than me."

"Ha! You can't even tell how old magic is? I can see yours! I'm older! 931 to be exact!"

Lissandra went a little slack jawed. If that was true, Lulu actually was a year older than her, as impossible as that seemed. But perhaps she was; the Ice Witch had heard whispers that Lulu passed in and out of the world of the Fae. Time flowed differently and her magics must have grown infused with the Fae's, granting longevity much like her own.

"I used to hear stories about ice nymphs, but I thought you were all gone. I never thought I'd get to play with one! C'mon, lets play!" Lulu exclaimed ecstatically, beginning to bounce a little.

Well that was certainly proof enough for Lissandra. She had erased the world's knowledge of her people; if Lulu had heard of them, she must've been born centuries ago. Though Lissandra felt like she should be a little more aggravated, this little escapade was a fairly entertaining distraction. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to indulge the giggling sorceress a bit more; she had nothing better to do, and it had been a _long_ time since she had enjoyed a game of tag. "Very well, ma'am," she answered with a snide tone.

"Good, now I'll give you a ten second head start. Go!"

* * *

Lissandra quietly stared out her balcony again. A little progress had been made in her devious plots, but for now she was once again biding her time until her next move. Somehow, watching a mountain erode was even _more_ boring than before. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating embracing her nymph blood and pulling a little prank. But after a little thinking, a little inkling of an idea popped into her head. Perhaps she would steal something from the little sorceress, as a little bit of revenge. Maybe kidnap the little Fae that Lulu was so fond of.

Once again removing her black ice armor and getting into her white dress, she slipped out of her room, careful to make sure no one saw her. She quietly crept her way across the Institute until she found her way to Lulu's quarters. Each champion was allowed to customize their room, usually with the help of summoner's magic. Lissandra was a little scared of what she would find on the other side, but quietly cracked the door open anyway.

All that she found was purple silks hanging from the ceiling, so dense she couldn't see the opposite wall. A little apprehensively, the Ice Witch pushed them aside, slowly wading into the bedroom. She was a little confused when she realized there was no opposite wall, and she continued to push through for what felt like an extremely long distance.

Eventually, she could see something on the other side of the obscuring fabric, so she quickened her pace. She was unprepared for the sudden surge of sensory overload she felt as she passed the threshold. Lissandra suddenly felt like all of her perceptive sense melted together, and she briefly felt like vomiting as the world collapsed in on her mind in an indescribable way.

It didn't take long for her to realize what happened; she was an incredible smart, wise, century-old witch. Lulu's room was an entrance to the Glade, the world that the more whimsical Fae inhabited. Most other champions would have just ran into the opposite wall, but nymphs were infused with a little Fae magic, having been descendants, so she was able to slip into the world unaided.

Reaching out her powerful magics, Lissandra tried to bend the world into a shape her mind could perceive, but as the cold icy floes began to infuse with the essence of the magical realm, they were suddenly batted away by familiar-feeling glittery purple strands of very ancient magic.

"Nope, none of that! Just give it a minute!" Lissandra smelled. _Smelled_? She quickly thought to herself, realizing she just inhaled words. After a few moments of stomach wrenching agony, the world began to take some shape, at least as much as her mind could accept from the new inputs it was receiving. Her eyes could taste, her nose could hear, her ears could see.

As the world formed around her, everything seemed to dazzle. The whole world appeared melodic, an odd description, but her ears felt like they were seeing a world made of music. Strong crescendos, rhythmic marches, and a few elegant waltzes. Eventually, the world righted itself again as her ability to perceive this world adapted again; probably only possible because of the Fae magics that flowed through her veins.

Finally, she found herself sitting the middle of a beautiful, multicolored forest. She was startled a little when she realized that the clearing she was sitting on was a small pool of purple water, but she wasn't sinking.

"Hey Fluffy! What are you doing here?"

Lissandra glanced up at the Fae Sorceress, who was hanging from a nearby purple tree, her staff hooked into one of the branches. "Oh, just passing through," she answered with a chuckle. "So this is the Glade. How… quaint."

"Yup. You shouldn't stay too long though, if you can't see the age of magic, you'll spend more time here than you think. It takes a little getting used to."

"I see, how interesting."

"Ever been to a beach, Fluffy?"

The sudden change in subject was a little jarring, but Lissandra just shook her head. "Nope, much too warm for me."

"Figured, but that isn't an issue here! Let's go!" Lulu called out, unhooking her staff and diving face first into the shallow looking pool.

There was no splash as she slid beneath the waters, vanishing out of sight. Lissandra just peered into the water confused for a few moments, before a tiny purple hand poked up, grabbing her dress and tugging her down.

Or rather, up, she soon realized as tumbled out of the water on the other side. The sudden shift in gravity left her splashing around in shallow water. When she got her bearings, she found herself on a beautiful white sand beach. Of course, it was probably as cold as the most frigid winter on the Freljord, but the water wasn't frozen. Aside from the cold, it felt like a perfectly tropical atmosphere.

Lulu was already seated over on the shore. Lissandra quietly rose out of the water and waded over; she was a little shocked that her dress was perfectly dry. The Ice Witch walked over and laid down beside the Fae Sorceress. Lissandra smiled as she basked in the green rays of sunshine. She had never been able to relax on a sunny beach before; she couldn't stand the usual heat that accompanied this particular landform. Perhaps after Watchers returned and froze the world, the beaches would be cool enough for her.

Lulu giggled as she pranced over to a nearby bush– that had white popsicles growing out of it. The whole world seemed quite jarring, but interesting and quite beautiful. It actually made Lissandra a little happy to know that even after the Watchers returned, Lulu's Glade would be untouched and the young girl– _old woman_, she corrected to herself– would still have a home. '_Or perhaps I could keep her as a pet,'_ she contemplated for a moment, '_No, I'll just come visit her. That'd probably be nice.'_

"Here you go!" Lulu suddenly called out, shoving a popsicle at the Ice Witch.

"Thanks, little one," Lissandra chimed back as she took the frozen treat. She gave it a quick lick; it was quite peculiar. First of all, it was pretty hot. Second, it tasted red, although she wasn't quite sure _why_ she knew how red tasted. Though she quickly dismissed the thought, because it hardly mattered, and red was quite delicious.

Once again, Lissandra suddenly felt some extra weight. Lulu was sitting on her once again, legs resting comfortably on her shoulders and arms resting on the top of her head. Without a second of hesitation, the little sorceress began to stroke at the Ice Witch's ears. "You know what Fluffy, I like you. No one else has ever come to the Glade with me. We should hang out more often."

"If that's what you want."

_'Yes, I will definitely visit you, Lulu.'_

* * *

Ashe was a little confused when the felt the familiar chill of a Freljord winter on the air, especially since she was at the Institute, and it was the middle of July. She was also a little confused when she felt the familiar crunch of Freljordian snow beneath her boots. The Frost Archer glanced around the snow-filled garden, a little confused at what was happening. Suddenly, a snowball pelted her directly in the face. As she wiped away the childish projectile, she noticed a little blood; there had been a small chunk of ice buried in it.

She spotted a familiar hat poking out from behind a little snow fort, and a pair of unfamiliar large, fluffy white ears. Around the garden, she could quickly discern there were two forces duking it out in a flurry of trench to trench snowball combat. She quickly spotted Amumu and Ziggs, fighting beside Annie and Fizz, who were dressed in appropriate looking parkas. On the other side was the mysterious set of ears, Lulu, Tristana, and Teemo.

Ashe quickly dismissed the childish game, applying some pressure to her bleeding lip as she left to find treatment.

"That was a good shot, Fluffy!"

Lissandra snickered a little at her small victory over her enemy, giving Lulu a thumbs-up. The Ice Witch was quickly finding that little pranks were plenty of fun– and with long, intricate, and slow plans, there was plenty of time for a little secret fun.


	3. Prey

**A/N: Short, quick, and fun one this time. What's one of the fox's natural predators?  
**

Prey

Ahri quietly nuzzled the tip of her nose deeply into a flower, taking a sniff of a scent that was fantastic with her sharpened sense of smell. Sure, she absolutely loved her human form and she worked so hard to get it, but sometimes she just had to get away and frolic as a fox once again. There was always warm nostalgia as she let her paws softly pad on the forest floor.

There was a bright, beautiful forest just outside the Institute's main building and surrounded by its outer walls. Some champions preferred the outdoors to the confines of brick and mortar, choosing the forest as their home. Ahri didn't count herself among them, appreciating the comforts of civilization that she was so long denied, but she did enjoy an occasional stroll through nature.

She stretched her more flexible spine, letting her thin, wispy white fur spread lightly. It was a sensation she always had enjoyed, even if her current form was a little different than her old one. The magics had run due course, replacing her old single tail with her usual full plume of nine. Her frame was larger, though still slight, and her fur wasn't red any more but a soft, milky off-white with etched dark patterns betraying her supernatural origins.

She padded over the bramble to another patch of wildflowers, breathing deeply what she knew to be the scent of another champion. The Nine-Tailed Fox perked her ears up in alert. She was bordering Zyra's territory, and the protection of the League wouldn't be absolute if she ran into the Rise of Thorns in what would be considered her private quarters.

As Ahri turned to walk the other direction, a small noise reached her ears. She recognized the soft scraping of claws on bark; it was a noise she dreaded from her time as a young fox. Sharp, deadly, fearsome, and silent until the last moment. She had only moments to react if she wanted to keep her life, at least that would have been the case if she was still just a normal fox.

Instead, she leisurely let her magics push through her tails and stream through her fur, cutting through the air as she turned her form to spiritual energy and darted around the trees. She craned her neck back, glancing behind her to where the noise had come from, when a familiar sense of primal fear overwhelmed her.

Charging at her with preternatural speed, effortlessly sweeping and lunging through the thick underbrush of the forest, was one of her natural predators– a cougar. She could see the open maw of razor sharp fangs, and could feel the adrenaline and terror beginning to race through her animal veins.

Turning back into a human would only dull her speed and reaction time; the chance that it would scare off the beast wasn't worth the ease at which it could pounce and maul her. Ahri turned away and once again used her magic to dart away at high speeds.

The predator continued to chase; Ahri could hear, smell, and just sense its presence. It weaved through the trees easily and was picking up speed while her own magic was waning. It was by far the fastest Cougar she ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Mentally gritting her teeth, since it wasn't something her fox form could really do, the Nine-tailed Fox let her magic ghost out, forming little spheres that began to circle around her body before flying out at her pursuer. To her astonishment, the cougar timed its weaving, slinging quickly behind the passing forest, letting the foxfire uselessly splash against the trunks of trees, leaving dark singe marks in their barks and doing nothing to the ferocious cat.

She could feel her small heart beating faster and faster; with sheer terror, she expended the last of her magic to spirit rush quicker and further than she ever had before. Suddenly, she stopped.

Ahri wasn't sure what happened; she was in a daze of intense physical pain as she tried to shake off the feeling of whiplash. She attempted to move, but found that every inch of her body was bound tight and immobilized. Glancing around, she noticed that the surrounding forest had grown thicker and darker. All around was thick webbing, hung wide between the trees, and matching the massive trap she found herself in. Attempting to run from the cougar, she found herself in Elise's territory. She released a relieved sigh; she couldn't reason with a famished wild animal, but another champion? What a blessing!

Suddenly emerging from the shadows, walking on the tips of her toes as she always did, was the Spider Queen.

"Hmm? What a peculiar fox."

"Well that's rude."

The dark woman raised a red eyebrow. "Is that you, Ahri? What are you doing here?"

"I got chased here by a cougar, now could you be a dear and help me down," she said with a subtle promise behind it, ignoring her fear and mustering her most seductive voice. Ahri knew well how to get things she wanted, and she knew how to do it well.

Elise raised her hand to her chin, tapping the long, sharp appendage against her mouth in thought. "Well, you'd make a poor meal, and the headache with the League certainly wouldn't be worth it. But I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What!? Why?" Ahri questioned, starting to struggle against the web, only managing to tangle herself further.

"Well," the woman said with a chuckle, "because better you than me." Elise smiled, as sinister as ever, and took a step further back. "With your history? You might actually solve a major problem. Yes, I think I'll go ahead and leave you here."

Ahri watched, her fear growing once again, as Elise was shrouded in a cloud of dark magics, her body contorting, twisting, and melting until it reformed into a massive spider. Shooting a web up, the Spider Queen rappelled out of sight into the canopy, dooming Ahri to meet her grim fate alone.

_'What. A. Bitch.'_

Ahri began struggling harder and harder until she found herself barely able to shake the web no matter how hard she flexed. There wasn't enough space to change back into a human, so she was stuck. She desperately tried to think of some way out of this situation. The sound of a branch breaking disrupted her brainstorming.

The cougar finally circled around, its loud purrs eliciting a sense of fear in Ahri. This was it for her. This was the end. All that effort to not just be another fox, and she would die like countless foxes before her.

The hulking beast began to bat at the web, slicing through with sharp claws and pawing at her body until she fell out, still entangled in the silken strands. It rolled her around until she was face up and staring at the predator's intense, hungry green eyes. Its menacing claws rested on both sides of her head. Ahri shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Letting her magic flow again, she let her arms and legs return to their true size; she could feel the fur receding on her skin and elongating on her head. Her body took its human shape again. _'If I'm going to die, I'm going to die as a human,'_ she thought to herself.

The sound of purring continued, but took on a different quality. "I've finally caught you," was suddenly whispered into her ear.

Ahri opened her eyes again, still finding herself under the intense, hungry gaze of green eyes. "Nidalee?"

The bestial huntress smiled; Ahri recognized the sultry gaze and promise hidden in it. She had plenty of experience with this, and knew exactly what Nidalee wanted. The tan-skinned woman leaned down. "It's mating season," she whispered into Ahri's ear before planting a series of gentle kisses onto the stretch of skin just below her ear.

The sudden sensation was amplified by her waning adrenaline and the rapid beating of her heart. Ahri released a light moan before reaching up and gripping Nidalee's arms, just tight enough to push her away and cease her activities. "Why the hell did you chase me?"

"Mmm," Nidalee purred, "I just saw you in that tasty looking fox form, and couldn't help it– instinct, I guess." With renewed vigor, she pushed down, once again kissing at Ahri's neck, but this time also letting her hands begin to roam and grope at anything they could find.

"Not that I mind the show," Elise called out suddenly, the sinister echoing tone seeming to come from everywhere, "but would you mind not doing this in the middle of my territory?"

With a slight giggle, Nidalee lifted off the pinned down woman and smiling. "Are you going to follow me to my home, or am I going to have to chase you again?"

Ahri sat up and promptly took her next victims lips, tongue slipping into her eager mouth. She could feel the overwhelming life force wafting off of the other woman. Pulling away, the Nine-tailed Fox swept her tongue along her lips, tasting the subtle, earthy flavor of Nidalee's energy. _'This is going to be delicious.'_

She hadn't fully forgiven Nidalee for the scare; draining a bit of her life-force was probably a good punishment.

* * *

Ahri smiled, lounging in the soft, light green grass of a small clearing. There were sun-kissed flowers scattered about, releasing a natural fragrance that couldn't overpower the strong scent of the woman lying spent beside her.

The sun gently beat down on her naked form, and she glanced over at the tan-skinned goddess resting beside her, trying hard to keep her eyes open. Ahri had simply _feasted_ on her energy, and it had felt good; she felt like a nap after such a satisfying, heavy meal.

But she was a little worried. She had tried to avoid draining so much. After she became more human, she learned of guilt and morality. Ahri tried hard to control her powers, but it grew more difficult when in the throes of passion.

Even in her human form, Nidalee still managed to purr loudly. Ahri rolled over and draped an arm over her, beginning to rub gentle circles on Nidalee's back. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you normally ask your victims that?" The Bestial Huntress quickly asked back with a smirk.

"Most wouldn't have survived that," Ahri quipped back with her own bright, seductive smile. She wouldn't betray her self-doubt to this woman; for some reason she could help but want Nidalee to think well of her.

"I'll bet. Actually," Nidalee started, moving closer so that her face was nuzzled into Ahri's neck and letting her tone become serious, "no one has ever left me feeling this satisfied and spent. I feel great."

Ahri could understand that; this woman had so much energy that it was just absurd. Even with usually life-threatening absorption, Nidalee was just tired and sleepy as if Ahri was a normal lover. Ahri had never really experienced that either, and she had to admit it felt good to feel so normal.

With a smile, Ahri began to pet the other woman's arm, eliciting more purrs.

"We are definitely going to do this again," Nidalee cooed with a smile.

Leaning back, the Nine-tailed Fox let her tails reach out, giving the other woman a soft blanket as she watched her start to slip out of consciousness. "Not yet, I think it could kill you– and I want you around for a long, long while," she explained, planting a soft kiss onto Nidalee's nose before drifting off herself.

* * *

Elise quietly stretched her arms as she casually strolled through the woods. A soft breeze picked up, and she could suddenly hear whispers from the trees around her.

"You shouldn't be wandering; Nidalee is on the prowl," called an echoing female voice softly resonating from the forest plants.

The Spider Queen ignored it with a smirk, continuing her peaceful walk.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it. This kinda formed from another idea of mine with Battle Bunny Riven and Ahri (Foxes eat rabbits). Feel free to use that idea or this pairing! Quick thing, you guys can feel free to make requests, but I have several pairings with characters in mind already ****(Syndra, Lux, and Quinn aren't available,) ****and I have so many ideas and so little time I might not get to requests.  
**


	4. Molto Espressivo

Molto Espressivo

A single note echoed out into the garden, the beautiful tone fluttering over the colorful flowers, bouncing off of the stone decorations, sending ripples though the small pond, and being drowned out as it approached a little waterfall. Once it died out, there was nothing but the usual sounds of nature, with birds chirping lightly in nearly awed reverence.

Sona adjusted the tuning peg on her etwahl, her perfect pitch so skillfully mastered that she only needed the single pluck. She quickly ran her hands over the magical instrument; its strings were perfectly taught, and now it was perfectly tuned. The other champions were all in the middle of their daily training sessions, and she was prepared to begin her's.

From her perch on a thick, low-hanging tree branch, she quietly began to pluck out a simple melody. The Maven of Strings closed her eyes, letting her well trained ears listen to the way the music flowed out into the garden and returned to her.

As she continued, hands gently, slowly, and precisely plucking the strings, the music grew more complex and powerful. Sona mixed strong crescendos, weakening diminuendos that would draw listeners close as the instrument grew whisper quiet, and sudden strong bursts of intense, raw sound. Confident with the technical quality of her music, she gently laid her hands onto the instrument, muting the resonation.

With a deep breath, she began to play out a slow, dark dirge. Her eyes still closed, she could hear the sound of the birds die out. As the depressing music flooded the garden, she carefully listened to the quality of the tone. It was perfectly cold and chilling, devoid of warmth to the point that it could depress the birds into a silent stupor.

This was her practice; even without exerting her magic she had to be able to express emotion perfectly through sound, to make her listeners feel what she wanted. This was particularly important to the mute girl, who had difficulty expressing herself without music.

Since her appearance in the League, many began to make claims that it was her magics and not her talent that gave such powerful, moving performances. Sona was rather frustrated about that; she would never use her magics to make herself seem like a better musician than she was.

Her music took a dramatic, uncontrolled turn. When she began to hear the birds squawking, barely drowning out the sounds of shedding feathers and violence, she quickly slapped her hands down on to her instrument. Sona quickly played a few bars of a soothing lullaby before returning to her dirge.

She closed her eyes once again, intent on ensuring that her music and feelings were both under control. Everything seemed fine once again, until an odd ticking noise began to resonate against the sound she was releasing. It was rather dissonant, and bothered her enough for an improvisational change of key.

When she opened her eyes, she was left speechless; or rather more speechless than she usually was. Her fingers didn't halt, but she found a woman engaged in a melancholic dance in rhythm with her playing. Every movement was perfect, displaying a level of flexibility and skill that Sona had never seen before.

The motions were perfectly expressive, dark, and graceful. They were sluggish in the throes of depression but still on tempo and precise. Sona could simply feel the raw emotion from the visual. She was still shocked as she continue to watch someone she regarded as an emotionless machine express herself through dance.

When Sona halted her playing, Orianna quietly returned a leg that had been raised into the air to the ground. The Lady of Clockwork tilted her head before contorting her arms into bizarre angles, winding the key in her back. The ball came up from its resting place on the ground, floating behind her.

"Sorry, I heard the music and wanted to dance," the woman called up to the Maven. "Are you going to play more? I would like that."

The mechanical, toneless voice was a little disconcerting, but Sona gave a quiet nod. She was very, very curious at this point. Could Orianna feel? It should be impossible otherwise for her dance to so perfectly match the emotion of the music. In a sort of test, Sona began a new song. It started quietly, her hands lightly fluttering across the strings creating a little twinkle that flowed out into the garden. With a strong crescendo, it boomed into a spring-like melody, upbeat and joyous.

After a few moments, Orianna threw a hand into the air and tilted her head back right in unison with the peak of a scale. She immediately began to spring through the air, her movements light and airy, perfectly mirroring the music. The Lady of Clockwork was again expressing herself, an apparent happiness in the movements.

Sona almost felt as though it was more genuine than the previous dance. It seemed like Orianna wasn't just dancing to music, but showing her joy of dance itself. The automaton was truly expressing herself though motion, which seemed amazing to the Maven. Of course, she did the same with music; perhaps Orianna was just as unable to connect with others as herself.

Without skipping a beat, Sona suddenly shifted into a lyrical waltz, pride and confidence swelling through the sound. It was just as upbeat but more physically demanding, with quick powerful notes erupting in sets of three.

Without missing a beat, Orianna quickly adjusted her dance. It became grounded once again, with strong, regal movements that swept side to side. Each change in direction was perfectly on the downbeat.

The Maven continued to challenge the Lady of Clockwork, constantly and drastically changing the tone and tempo, and she was always met with a beautiful, skillful response. As minutes melted into hours, she was amazed at Orianna's endurance, although she occasionally reached her hands back and wound herself she didn't halt her dance.

Sona finally stopped when her hunger finally became an issue; a loud rumbling had interrupted the music, though the Maven didn't actually want to end their impromptu performances. There was a deep blush on Sona's face as she hopped down off of the tree. Orianna, for all her cold demeanor, glanced away slightly, kicking up some dirt off the ground in a nearly bashful manner.

_'Is she being– empathetic?'_

"That was fun," Orianna finally spoke, her mechanical voice penetrating the otherwise awkward silence.

Sona relaxed a little, giving her a nod and smile in response.

"Could we– do this again sometime?" the mechanical woman asked, in a way that Sona thought was almost nervous.

With a slightly wider smile, the Maven gave an eager nod.

"Good, I will see you again soon," the woman responded, her metal lips actually curving slightly into a smile.

_'I didn't even know she could do that,' _Sona thought to herself as she walked away.

* * *

With quiet anticipation, Sona found herself in her favorite perch once again. The etwahl was tuned, and she was just waiting for her partner to arrive. Without fail they had started to meet everyday, performing and truly enjoying their respective arts together.

It was admittedly fun. Sona had never found herself connecting well with others, her inability to speak hampering her every social encounter. Still, she refused to try to speak through writing; it only made her feel more different. But her inexplicable desire to get to know her newest partner was enough to make her do it.

So, when the Clockwork Lady's ball floated into the garden and up to her, she quickly scrawled a note before resting it gently on Orianna's little companion. It floated back down, carrying the message over to Orianna as she stepped gracefully into view.

She grabbed the note and read it. _'Just like yesterday, dance how__ever you want__ and I'll play to match,'_ was written in beautiful, artistic script that Sona had mastered over years of writing in a personal journal.

With a nod, Orianna lowered her head, slowly sweeping her hands out before taking a soft, slow step to the side. The movements were calculated and dark, once again easily expressing sadness, but Sona jumped a little at the occasional temperamental outbursts of motion and fury. The automaton was depressed, moody, and frustrated.

Sona quietly began to play violent, emotionally charged music, building tension and swelling with each of Orianna's sudden, shocking movements. She had seen a few of Orianna's practice matches during the day, and they had not gone well. Misplaced commands everywhere, no teamwork, and no followups on the few accurate shockwaves. Piling on the sheer number of assassins on the fields who targeted her, Sona was aware that Orianna had been having a tough day.

She hoped that she could help.

When the dance and music stopped, Sona picked up her pad once again. The ball floated up and retrieved her message once again.

_'You're feeling frustration. I saw that you've had a rough day. It was probably your summoner's fault though, don't blame yourself.'_

Orianna nodded for a moment, glancing up at Sona, who smiled reassuringly at her. "Can you play something upbeat?" she asked as tender as her mechanical voice could muster.

Sona stretched her arms out, before gently plucking at her instrument again. This time, the music was suitably cheery, and Orianna quickly joined in. At first the movements were still a little down, but after a few minutes, she seemed to perk up. A soft smile formed on Sona's lips as she watched.

She had figured out that Orianna could in fact feel; she couldn't express it well in words because no one had ever bothered to teach her what her feelings were and they weren't exactly second nature to her, as a mechanical being. So Sona was taking her time and slowly explaining these things to Orianna.

The Lady of Clockwork seemed truly amazing to her. She really was a being evolving beyond their purpose; this was a real woman, with a real heart, who was always misunderstood. With a big smile, Sona released a dreamy sigh as she watched the woman's beautiful movements. Admittedly, Sona did find her beautiful. As a musician, she appreciated the perfectly timed and tuned inner workings. The clockwork was fascinating in its balance and motion. Everything intertwined perfectly and on beat, always, always on beat like a metronome. As human as the woman's emotions were, her ability to be in tempo was perfect in the way only a clock could be.

As a woman, she appreciated the literally sculpted, perfectly crafted lines of Orianna's body. Though she wouldn't complain about her own proportions, Orianna's form was slick, thin and limber. Of course it was artificial, so it was absolutely perfect, although unfortunately cold. Sona blushed a little at her train of thought.

Orianna regarded her with curiosity as the music paused, taking the moment to wind herself again. Embarrassed, Sona quickly restarted before getting lost in thought again.

As time passed, it seemed like Orianna kept becoming more expressive, all together more human. She could smile and she could laugh; Sona found it more delicate and ladylike than she thought it would be, with its giggle-like chime. The musician was greatly enjoying her time with the woman. But it felt like it was becoming more than it should be.

Orianna was a machine! Of course, she was sentient, had emotions, and personality. She seemed so cold and deadly on the fields, but was so warm and human in their private little garden. Sona couldn't help but lament her own growing feelings for the Lady of Clockwork. She couldn't help but wonder whether Orianna could even love another being. Feeling happy or sad was one thing, but the capacity to love was another.

Sona shook herself out of that train of thought. At least they were going to be good friends; it felt good to have a friend that she could really communicate with. Orianna could so easily read the music and tone, becoming aware of the emotions, thoughts, and feelings that Sona was trying to express.

Some things required her little notepad, but what Sona really wanted to express was beautifully entwined with her music. How their day had been, how the weather was– all their small talk was exchanged in their talented, skilled performance. Someone watching may just see the pretty show, but to them it was an eloquent private conversation.

Sona tilted her head back and just let the music flow.

* * *

Sona quietly opened her eyes from a brief rest. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the soft runic lighting of the medical ward of the Institute. The bed wasn't as soft as the fluffy, luxurious one in her room, and she almost regretted coming here instead of resting off her illness on her own.

The Maven of Strings grimaced a little, taking a stretch and testing the limits of her stomach. She had evidently been lightly poisoned during a dinner with Ashe, having taken a little taste of the Frost Archer's meal. From what she knew, Lulu's hijinks had been growing more dangerous and darker ever since the appearance of her mysterious friend that everyone knew simply as Fluffy. Most thought that the Fae Sorceress had transformed a cat into a person, and that the cat must've had a mischievous streak.

Ashe had taken the brunt of the illness, having been confined in another room and pumped full of replenishing fluids. Sona was simply in moderate discomfort, the worst of which had passed quickly overnight. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't recovered in time for her usual session with Orianna and had no way to get a message to her. This was the first time she couldn't make it to the garden. It only took a few brief moments for her mind to drift, quietly contemplating whether the other woman had missed her.

As if on cue, there was a light knocking on the door to her room. Her well-trained ears could hear the soft ticking of clockwork on the other side. Sona was unsure of what to do, unable to call out for the woman to enter. Hoping that Orianna would understand, she reached out and tapped the edge of a glass of water on her bedside table. Unable to manipulate the sound with skill alone, she let her magic resonate through the cup, giving the clinks a warm, inviting tone.

The door slid open and Orianna stepped in, slowly approaching the side of the bed. "I heard what happened," the woman started, her voice still as flat and mechanical as ever, "how are you?"

Sona tapped the glass again, infusing the sound with a positive feeling.

"I am very happy to hear that," Orianna stated.

With a wide smile, Sona gave her a nod. Since she learned what the words were for her emotions, Orianna loved to say them aloud and with an odd directness.

"I was sad when you weren't in the garden. I do so enjoy dancing to your music. Your safety is greatly relieving." Orianna took a long, almost hesitant pause. "I have an emotional query."

Sona gave her a slight nod, urging her to continue.

"When you were not there today, I was affected greatly. Whenever I am around you, I am happy, my gears turn faster, and I do not wish to part, though I understand your body requires frequent maintenance. I was both angry and sad when I heard that you had been harmed."

It took a few moments for Orianna's words to sink in.

"I have this feeling, directed towards you alone. I do not know what it is, and I cannot express it in dance. There is no choreography that readily comes to mind that would portray this." Orianna reached a hand out, laying it gently onto Sona's cheek, drawing a deep blush. "What is this feeling?"

Without a pad of paper, Sona couldn't just write the simple answer, and even if she had her etwahl, she couldn't think of a good way to express it. The Maven settled for quietly reaching a hand up and resting it onto Orianna's. She would have to give her the answer later.

"I apologize, I understand that you have no way to answer now. It can wait, and you are still unwell. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sona glanced over to an empty chair in the corner of the room, and then back to her bedside.

"You wish me to stay? I can do that," Orianna answered, quickly dragging the chair over. "It makes me happy that you do not wish to part as well," she expressed, sitting beside her and putting her hand quietly into the musician's lap.

She gave a slight nod in agreement, smiling as she gripped the hand. The woman's clockwork body hummed and ticked with increasing speed; Sona found the sound reassuring as she began to drift off again. She knew that it would be difficult to find a way to explain what Orianna was feeling for her, and to tell her that she felt the same. For now, she would simply enjoy the company, but she was felt reassured knowing that Orianna and her would come to have a much deeper relationship.

* * *

**A/N: This is a pairing I feel should be obvious, I mean it's the musician and the dancer. I'm kinda shocked I haven't seen much of it around. I shall call it 'music box.' And sorry if the musical terms bothered you, but I have a lot of musical training and they just kinda came out.  
**


End file.
